


Different Sorts of Love

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Wish I Had An Angel [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Rutting, kids bonding - Freeform, little murder clone, one sided crush, someone loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot more love in the world than Talon ever realized- and Dick and Jason (with a little help) intend to show it all to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Sorts of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As always, thanks for all the encouragement and support for this series! It makes it far easier to write.

“So what do you think?” Jason hung back, hands on his hips, as Talon glanced around the empty room. It wasn’t as large as he and Dick’s room- but there was plenty of space for a bed, a dresser, anything the kid would need. They hadn’t had set plans when they moved into the penthouse for it- considered maybe an office, but as it was it had been left with just a couple boxes. He couldn’t even call it storage.

Talon turned in a full circle, examining the space.

“We can paint it,” Jason offered, “If you want. Honestly, it’s _whatever_ you want. And this way we have a proper place to keep all the clothes Tim bought you.” Talon glanced over at him, his eyes lighting up over that. As it was, it was hell to get him to ever take off those red high-tops, even if he wasn’t leaving the Penthouse. “It’ll be your own space.”

Talon sucked on his tongue, before he nodded, and Jason smiled. He held his hand out and the kid walked over, curling right into his side as Jason gave him a one-armed hug, before steering him out of the room. The penthouse was fairly quiet, Dick had left that morning, driving into Gotham to help Bruce and Damian out with something-

And Jason wondered how his poker face would be. If they would look at him and just _know_ something was up. It had been a couple days since Tim’s visit, and they hadn’t invited anyone else over yet-

Well, _until now_.

Jason figured maybe he should have done this while Dick was home. Maybe it was a little unfair- but he was being _greedy_ , if he was honest. Maybe he wanted a little attention-

There was a knock at the door, and Jason turned, smiling down at Talon. “Okay kiddo, remember when I said I had a friend coming over?” He nodded. “I promise, he’s _really nice_.” Talon gave a little smile- and they were coming freer now, especially to Jason.

He walked towards the door, the kid hanging back, and opened it. The moment he did there was a loud _Jayjay!_ and little arms around his legs, clinging to him. He grinned, met by Roy’s own smile, before he looked down at Lian.

“Hello princess,” he offered, bending down and scooping her up. She threw her arms around his neck, clinging happily, as Jason stepped aside, let Roy in. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too!” she said, settling happily on his shoulder as Roy reached out, managed a one arm hug so as not to crush his daughter.

“It’s good to see you Jaybird,” Roy offered, and Jason grinned.

“Good to see you too. Thanks for coming.” He shifted Lian- rather content to not let her go- as Roy glanced around. “Sorry that Dick’s not here.”

“Looks like I’ll just have to visit again, _what a shame_.” He turned fully- and paused, when he found Talon, standing back, towards the back of the couch in the living room, watching. “Well shit, you were _not_ kidding when you called me.”

Jason offered a sheepish smile. He’d called Roy the night before, after having a the day to mull over _Tim’s_ call.

He’d gotten a chance to run Talon’s blood, in the Cave. It had taken a bit, he needed a moment when Bruce was out of the Manor, and had to time it with Damian’s coming and goings- plus work around his own schedule. But what he’d found- it was exact match to Dick. _Exact_. It was as if there was simply a second Dick Grayson in the world.

Except there _wasn’t_ and that meant that all of the differences in size came down to _whatever the Court had done to the kid_. That made Jason’s stomach roll. It made him want to find each and every Court member- which he knew was impossible- and rip the teeth from their mouths, the finger nails from their hands.

This was a _kid_. And they had hurt him.

He’d called Roy after he’d processed it, while Dick had taken the kid down for a workout- and Jason _knew_ Dick was still ignoring his advice about taking it easy on his leg. At least his stitches hadn’t popped.

He’d called Roy, because he didn’t know who _else_ to call. He knew he did need to reach out to Cassandra, to ask her to come visit, knew that she would be invaluable-

But Roy wasn’t here for the kid. He was here for _Jason_.

“I’m Roy,” he offered, giving the kid a wave, and pulling Jason from his thoughts. “I’m a friend of Jason’s.” Talon cocked his head, before walking closer. Roy offered his hand, and the kid looked at it. Roy only smiled. “I take it you’ve never shaken someone’s hand before. It’s really easy. Here.” He reached out, gently touched Talon’s knuckles- and when the kid didn’t pull away, gently lifted his right hand. Roy gripped it in his own, shaking very gently, before letting go. “It’s how you greet someone.”

Talon glanced back down at Roy’s hand, before looking up at him. He pointed to Roy, and then to Jason- and then towards his own chest.

“Yeah, Roy’s my friend,” Jason offered again, reiterating the point- and the moment he said it, Talon reached out, wrapped his arms around Roy’s waist and hugged him. Roy stood still for a moment, glanced at Jason, who smiled at him. “He’s pretty clear on the fact that friends means hug.”

Roy laughed, before reaching down, rubbing the kid’s back for a moment, before Talon stepped back.

“You weren’t kidding, when you said he looks like Dick,” Roy said, inclining his head slightly. Jason nodded, shifting Lian a bit- who had gone quiet, watching this new stranger and her dad.

“Yeah. Junior- how about you go back to that movie you were watching. I have to show Roy something.” Talon nodded, turning and grabbing the back of the couch, hopping over it as it he was merely stepping over a rock, and settling down. Roy raised a brow, glanced back at Jason, and Jason moved past him, motioning for him to follow.

He led him down the hallway, towards the room he had shown the kid just before he’d gotten there, pushing the door open.

“You think it’s okay?” he asked, as Roy walked around the room. He’d spilled a lot to him, over the phone. Maybe because Jason felt a little lost, in all this. Was worried about doing something wrong.

Maybe because he missed his best friend a little bit.

Maybe, honestly, because when it came to being a _dad_ , he thought Roy was doing a damn good job. And he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d want to learn from.

Lian squirmed a little as her dad walked around, and Jason set her down, let her wonder a bit. “I think it’s great,” Roy offered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. “I mean, plenty of space. I’m picturing you and Dick taking him shopping for a bed set and a desk and honestly, the domesticity of it is sickening and adorable.”

Jason forced a grin. “I don’t know if he can _come with us_. He hasn’t left the penthouse since he came to us- except for when he chased after Dick.”

Roy paused. “Cabin fever’s gonna set in, Jaybird.”

“I know. Trust me, I feel like I’m a jailer keeping the kid in here. He seems pretty content about it right now. I just… I don’t know how he’s going to act, Roy. If something is going to set him off. I don’t know _what_ he went through. All I know is that this kid has seen trauma… and we both know what that does to someone.” Roy shrugged a shoulder, and Jason added, “Besides, he’s not quite… you saw him. And while I think that kid is gorgeous, those veins…” Jason sighed. “He’s looking better since he came to us, but I just… there’s so many variables.”

Roy smiled, walking over and settling his hands on Jason’s shoulders. “Jay, do me a favor and take my advice, for once in your life. Especially since you’re asking for it. Forget the variables. Forget all of it- and just live a little with this kid. Whatever is going to happen _is going to happen_.”

“Bruce doesn’t know,” Jason blurted out, reaching up to cover his face, shaking his head. “Dick was worried how he’d react- what he’d do to the kid. He could tell us so much about the Court-”

“But he’s a kid first,” Roy finished. “And you’re afraid him seeing the light of day will suddenly alert good old Batdad?” Jason shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, you told Timmy. You said you wanted to call your sister. He’s going to know sooner or later, Jaybird.”

“I know. I just… want to push it off as much as possible. I’m with Dick- I don’t know how Bruce is going to react, and I feel like we’re making _progress_. Like he trusts us. I don’t want that undone.”

Roy smiled, tossing his arm over Jason’s shoulders. “Listen to me Jason,” he offered, “It’s not going to be. Have some faith in that kid- I know you already do. Now, talk to me about what we’re doing to this room- and do you and Dick want a hand, because I can work a paint brush and a few tools pretty damn well.”

Jason laughed at that, leaning against Roy and for the moment, letting his friend ease his mind a bit.

*

Talon was settled on the couch when he heard small footsteps. He glanced towards the edge of the couch as the child came into view- the one Jason had held, when his friend, _Roy_ , came through the door. He glanced back at the television as she climbed up onto the couch, sitting next to him.

He could feel her dark eyes, watching him, and he turned, glanced at her again. She was small, she had to be young- he had no true references to compare her to though, and couldn’t even fathom an age- but her eyes were big and she just kept _staring_ at him.

“Dick,” she said, pointing to him suddenly. “You have Dick’s face!” Her voice was shockingly loud, and she scrambled up onto her knees, leaning right into his space and reaching up, pressing her little palms to his cheeks.

Talon jerked back a little, but she only leaned, fallowing the motion, pressing on his cheeks, forcing his lips to purse. “Same face,” she said very sternly, nodding- as if she was dictating this to someone. Talon furrowed his brow, and when she pulled away, reached up to rub his jaw. “Lian,” she said, pointing to herself and nodding. Then she pointed to him- and Talon only stared at her.

What did she _want_?

“I’m Lian,” she said, more clearly, and then pointed back to him, “name?” Talon only shook his head, as he had for Dick and Jason are the better phrased question. He had no name to offer. Lian’s frown intensified and she folded her arms, pouting now. “Gotta have a name,” she said, shaking her head. He only shrugged a shoulder.

It hadn’t mattered, when he was with the Court. He answered to Talon, as all the other talons had. He believed there was something added to his name, when he was discussed- numbers, but he did not remember them. Nor could he read them, on any of the paperwork that had been left in front of him while he was discussed.

There had never been a threat in him reading anything.

His silence seemed to aggravate the child, and she squirmed, crawling right onto his lap and sitting there, facing him. Talon blinked, stared down at her- and she reached up again, her little finger tips touching the dark veins at his jaw, that mapped down along his neck. Talon swallowed thickly- before she suddenly burst into a big grin.

“Pretty,” she whispered, tracing one down before shifting even closer, reaching up and tracing along one that ended on his cheek. She giggled, kept going- and Talon felt a strange squirming, in his belly. Lian tried to lift up higher, and he reached out, grasped her little waist to hold her as she reached out with both hands, giggling now as she traced them down his throat, to the neckline of his long, grey shirt. “Daddy has pictures,” she whispered, “Daddy has pictures on him. You have a map!”

Talon didn’t entirely understand- but Lian was smiling over his veins, giggling as she continued to touch. He realized he didn’t want her to stop- and offered up his own small smile when she pulled back and clapped her hands.

“Maps lead to treasure,” she said, her voice a loud whisper, “We should look for it.” She was nodding, and Talon didn’t exactly understand what she meant- but suddenly she was squirming from his lap, crawling off the couch and back onto the floor, hurriedly running around the room. He crawled to the arm of the couch, gripped it and leaned off, watching her as she glanced around chairs, before she dropped to her hands and knees and looked under the coffee table.

She was amusing to watch, and while he didn’t really understand what she was doing- he felt a bit of excitement, being a part of it. When she leaned back away from the coffee table, she was sitting on the floor, frowning.

“Jayjay’s good at hiding treasure,” she whispered- and Talon realized she meant _Jason_. He was beginning to piece together the many names the man with the kind smile had. She looked over at him, before reaching her hands out, grabbing at him like she could reach. Talon stepped off the couch- dropped to his hands and knees on the floor and crawled over to her, just to have her palms smacking against his cheeks again, forcing his lips to purse as she studied him.

“Hmmmm.” She looked around the room. “Maybe the treasure isn’t here. Maybe Jayjay’s a secret pirate and he keeps it somewhere else!” Talon arched a brow as his face was released, watched Lian let herself fall onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced up, couldn’t see anything interesting- but he followed suit, stretching out on his back on the floor and staring up as well.

She was reaching up, tracing her hands like she was making patterns. He watched for a moment, before Talon lifted his own hands, mimicking her. A moment later, and Lian started giggling. He didn’t know _why_ , or waht she was even doing- but it felt _silly_ , and he couldn’t help but grin to the point that his cheeks hurt, until a sound began to bubble up in his own chest, threatening his throat.

He tried to swallow it down, but it came out as a little squeak, and then a hoarse, unused giggle. Lian looked over at him, and he let his hands fall, smacking them over his mouth to try and contain it- but Lian was already pushing up, tossing herself on him so she was sprawled over his belly.

“You giggled!” she said, flailing around and trying to push the sound out of him. “You can’t stop! You have to _finish_ laughs or they sit in you and grow into giggle monsters!”

Talon pulled his hands free, lifting his head slightly to look at her. He had no idea what she was talking about-

And then her fingers were digging in at his sides, moving rapidly. He gasped, trying to squirm away, and the laugh from earlier erupted again, louder now, as he nearly convulsed over the tickles. Lian grinned, giggling herself, as Talon tipped his head back, could barely breathe-

It didn’t feel _good_ , but the laughter did- and hearing Lian’s laughter with his own, it was strangely warming. He was so distracted by it he missed the sounds of footsteps completely- was shocked when he heard,

“Lian, are you playing fair?” He cracked his eyes open, saw Roy grinning down at them, Jason standing next to him, watching with those pretty gray eyes. Lian paused to look up at them, grinning.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

“What what what?” Roy asked, bending down to scoop her up into his arms.

“He has a map on him!” She pointed excitedly down towards Talon, who pushed himself up, leaned back on his hands.

“Does he now?” Roy asked, glancing down.

Lian nodded. “Uh-huh. On his face! Is Jayjay hiding treasure?” Next to them, Jason laughed, before stepping forward and leaning down, offering his hand. Talon took it, allowed Jason to pull him up to his feet.

“I think the only treasure Jayjay has,” Roy started, glancing over at Talon, as he leaned against Jason’s chest, happy as one of the man’s arms wound around him, “is the map itself.”

Talon felt color rising in his cheeks, and had to look away- glanced at Roy’s arm, noticed there was color there.

_Pictures_ , like Lian had said. He reached out, and Roy turned, leaned towards him, let Talon trace his fingers along his arm.

“Let me guess, Lian said I had pictures on me?” Talon nodded, felt his finger tips almost shaking at the pretty colors, the smooth lines. The pure _heat_ coming off of Roy’s skin. He felt his cheeks burning, and he couldn’t fathom why- pulled his hand back and tried to fold himself back up into Jason, feeling his heart fluttering strangely. “She does like to call me a picture book.”

Lian giggled, twisting in her dad’s arms as Roy took a step back, plopping down on the couch and settling her on his lap, trying to fix her hair, which was getting tangled from all her crawling around. Jason gave Talon a gentle nudge, and he settled on the couch next to Roy- acutely aware when he accidentally brushed against his thigh, as Jason sat on Talon’s other wise.

“Daddy,” she said, pouting as Roy worked a tangle from her hair, “Daddy he doesn’t have a name!” Roy glanced over at Talon- who found he had to look away, and wouldn’t fathom _why_ \- before glancing at Jason. “How can he not have a name?”

“Well pumpkin,” Roy offered, leaning in and kissing her temple, “He hasn’t picked one yet is all. I’m sure he’ll have one.” He held Jason’s stare, and Talon dared to glance up, to take in the green of his eyes, all the freckles dotting his cheeks.

He swallowed thickly, and didn’t understand why his felt as if he could squirm right out of his skin.

*

Jason was pouring water into the coffee machine when he felt his phone vibrating, in his pocket. He pulled it out, glanced at Dick’s name, and grinned, answering it. “Hey gorgeous. Coming home to me soon?”

Dick laughed. “Hey little wing. I’m on the highway now.” Jason kept his grin, turning and glancing out into the living room. Lian was sprawled out on the floor, laughing excitedly at whatever cartoon Roy had found for her on the television, while Roy was settled on the couch with the kid, chuckling himself and trying to _explain_ the jokes to a confused but almost content looking kid.

Except that anytime Roy looked at him too long, his cheeks tinged a rather adorable pink, and he made a point of glancing away.

“We have some company.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I… called Roy last night, asked if he’d stop by. He and Lian are still here.” Dick was quiet for a second.

“Is everything okay?”

Jason leaned back against the counter, voice losing the sound of his smile. “Yeah. Wasn’t about _us_ babe. Just… needed some advice. Someone to talk to.”

Dick was still quiet, before he offered up, “Someone who gets being a dad?”

And there was that word again. “ _Exactly_.” Jason sighed, tipping his head back.

“I understand.” More silence- and sometimes Jason _hated_ being on the phone with Dick, because he couldn’t read the silences. Not like when he was right there, and his smile or the flick of his eyes gave everything away. “I’ll be home soon. See if he’ll wait? I do miss him.”

“Oh absolutely. I convinced him to stay for dinner.”

“Well then, should I pick anything up?”

Jason glanced back out towards the living room, before saying, “Something chocolate. You know I think Tim started an addiction with this kid, he ate all the candy already.”

_That_ earned him a laugh. “He _is_ me, Jaybird.”

“Oh, I know.” Jason smiled fondly, watching as Talon blushed again, but watched Roy intently as he spoke to him. “I definitely know.”

*

Dick pushed open the pent house door shortly after, one hand clutching a bag filled with a various assortment of desserts. He _might_ have gone a little over board- but then again, he _did_ dip into the candy that Jason thought Talon had eaten all on his own.

He felt like he owed it to the kid.

“Look who’s home,” Roy offered from the kitchen, popping out and grinning. Dick returned it, heading over and giving him a tight, one armed hug. Roy, in turn, wrapped both his arms around his friend, squeezing tightly. “How the hell are you?”

“Good,” Dick offered. He glanced over, saw Jason had one hand on a spoon, stirring something in a pot while he was bent over, looking in the oven. “You keeping my man in one piece?”

“Trying to,” Roy offered, “Not that he really let’s me do more than watch.”

Jason huffed, straightening up. “I’m not interested in having to take care of anyone’s kitchen related injuries when I’m worrying about dinner.” He left his post for a moment, walking over and pressing a warm kiss to the corner of Dick’s mouth. Dick grinned, slid an arm around his waist and tugged him in, leaning right up against his mouth.

“Not so fast,” he murmured, stealing another _proper_ kiss- feeling Jason relax against him a little. He hoped he would never get used to that feeling- hoped that it always drove his heart to beat just a beat or two faster.

He let Jason go, settled the bag he was holding on the kitchen table, just in time to hear running little feet- and then suddenly Lian burst into view, throwing herself against him and clinging to his legs.

“Dick!” she yelled, and he grinned, picking her up and holding her high above his head.

“Hey there jelly bean!” She squealed happily and he pulled her down for a tight hug. “You’ve gotten so big! What is your daddy feeding you?”

“Not enough ice cream,” she announced, and Roy snorted, shaking his head.

“Really? Well, it’s not ice cream, but I got us _really big_ cookies for dessert.”

“Cookies!” She flailed happily, and over her laughter Dick heard Roy reminding her _after dinner_ \- which she didn’t even seem to hear. Dick gave her another squeeze, before he let her down- and saw from the archway to the kitchen, Talon watching as well.

Dick smiled at him. “Hey kiddo. I take it these two didn’t drive you to run away?” He shook his head, walking into the room, around Lian who was standing on her tiptoes, bouncing and trying to peak into the bag on the table, and right up to Dick. He wrapped his arms around his waist- and Dick stood there for a moment, before he grinned and hugged the kid back tightly. He rubbed his back for a moment, offering up, “I missed you,” and felt Talon nuzzling into his chest, trying to hide.

“You guys are such a cute family,” Roy offered, grabbing the plates Jason had stacked on the counter and setting them on the table.

Dick grinned over that, as the kid pulled away to go sneak a peak at what Jason was doing. And from the way Roy paused and let his smile soften- Dick was sure his happiness over the statement was obvious.

Their kitchen table only had four chairs- and while Jason was more than willing to go hunting for another, Roy seemed content to settle Lian on his lap and make her _promise_ to be good if she wanted a cookie after dinner. Dick thought it was hilarious- and was still in a bit of awe, how easily Roy worked around her. How she was just like another limb, an extension of his body.

How he could be mid sentence, not even looking at her, and suddenly break out _careful Lian you’ll tip your water over_.

He _understood_ why Jason had gone to Roy first.

Roy was telling he and Jason about one of his latest projects, while Dick pushed his salad around. He hadn’t really gone in order, and had left it until last- was plucking the cucumbers out of it and silently settling them on the corner of Jason’s plate, which he knew wouldn’t shock his boyfriend in the slightest. He sometimes thought Jason added them to things just as en excuse to eat twice as much as he normally would- since Dick _always_ picked them out.

He _hated_ cucumbers.

He glanced over at Talon, who had done the exact same as he had- waited until he’d eaten most of his dinner before moving to his salad. The mix of textures seemed to be amusing him- and Dick watched hmi bite into a piece of cucumber, before making a horrified face and quickly pushing his salad bowl away from him. The motion pulled Jason from Roy’s story and he glanced over.

“Everything okay.”

Talon held up his fork, pointed at the piece of cucumber still attached to it, and Dick grinned.

“Looks like someone _else_ hates cucumber too.” He looked over at Jason. “Maybe that means they’ll suddenly stop making appearances in our salads.”

Jason rolled his eyes, picking up one of the slices Dick had left on his plate and popping it into his mouth. “I‘m not even shocked,” he offered, “Alfred used to tell me how you hated those little cucumber sandwiches he used to make. And Tim’s told me how he’d _always_ eat his and yours, when Alfred made them and you visited.”

Dick shrugged a shoulder, reaching over and squeezing Talon’s shoulders. “Don’t worry kid, they’re gross. I understand.” Talon smiled at that- and it was sweet, this type of innocence that Dick rarely saw, except when he got endless pictures from Roy of Lian smiling.

It was a kid’s smile. And how he had a kid’s smile, considering everything Dick was sure he’d been through, he couldn’t fathom. It made his heart beat a little faster, his chest ache for this kid.

He just wanted him to have a chance, to have a normal family. A normal life. If that was even something he could offer.

After dinner Dick watched Talon lead Lian back into the living room- ad she followed happily, content with the cookie she was attempting to stuff into her mouth, Roy voice chasing after with _small bites Lian_!

“She really has gotten big,” Dick said, as he turned the sink on. Roy smiled- and it was almost sad.

“I know. I’m trying to not think about it.” He walked over, settling a stack of plates next to the sink, while Jason began wiping the table down. “I’m not ready for her to grow up.”

Dick smiled, nodding- he understood. He remembered when she had been so tiny, when Roy had found out he _had_ a daughter. Honestly, if someone had stopped him then and told him that one day he’d be looking at Roy like a one man parenting class, he would have laughed. He’d thought Roy would be a disaster of a dad.

He’d never been so wrong. He’d never been so glad to be so wrong.

“Why don’t you go relax with the munchkins,” Roy offered, when Jason straightened up after wiping down the table. “You did all the cooking- I think we can handle clean up.” Dick nodded in agreeance- and Jason didn’t argue, but he _did_ swipe one of the cookies as he headed out towards the living room. He was gone only a few moments before Roy turned back to Dick. “He’s worried about fucking up.”

Dick glanced up at him. He _knew_ , what he was talking about, but he still offered a “what?” as he blindly scrubbed a plate.

Roy leaned against the counter, grabbing the dish towel and accepting the plate when Dick handed it off. “Jason. He doesn't seem to think he knows how to...how to be a dad.” Roy smiled. “Sounds a little weird to suddenly say about you guys.”

“Trust me, it’s weird to think it.” Dick passed him a second plate. “To be fair, I have no clue what the hell I’m doing.”

“No. But you had some good parents, before everything that happened. Jason… didn’t. He’s just worried.” Roy set the plate down, pausing. And then after a moment, “Honestly? I think he’s going to be a better dad than I am. And I take my _number one dad_ title very seriously.”

Dick snorted. “I know. I’ve seen all the mugs.” He shrugged a shoulder then, smile relaxing, beginning to fade. “He’s already a good dad. That kid is… safe, around Jason. He looks at Jason like _I_ do, like he’s just so in love. I don’t get how he can’t see it?”

“He’s _Jason_ ,” Roy pointed out, “You know he _never actually_ believes he’s doing something right, until it’s drilled into his head. Too many ghosts for him to believe he’s not fucking up.” Dick could see it hurt Roy to say that. He nodded in agreement though- painful, but it was true. They were quiet for a moment, before Roy changed the subject. “He showed me the kid’s room. Or will-be room. I think it’s perfect.”

“We have to get so much. God we have to get a whole bed in here. And not have him noticed.”

“Jason was so worried about him being noticed too.” Roy dropped the dish towel, forced Dick to plop the fork he was washing in the dish drainer. “And I understand that you guys are worried how he might react, and that you’re not ready to spill that you’ve got a kid suddenly to the Bat- but I really think you need to just _let it happen_. He’s been great all day- he was _playing_ with Lian. That’s not a ruthless killer in the other room- that’s a kid. That’s a kid dealing with a lot of trauma that needs to be exposed to the world so he can see the _good_ in it.”

Roy folded his arms, and Dick dropped another few forks in the drainer.

“And I know, you’re worried about the veins. I get it. You don’t want people to stare.” Roy glanced down, and Dick followed, caught a glance of his track marks. “But people will see past them.”

“It’s not that easy to explain,” Dick offered. “And I could cake makeup on his face, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. And what if someone _recognizes_ me. The paparazzi aren’t nearly as bad here, which is nice- but it still happens sometimes. No one forgets Bruce Wayne’s first _kid_.” He sighed. “I don’t have a cover story for this yet. Jason and I… we haven’t talked about it. Haven’t thought this through…”

“You know, it’s not anyone’s business anyway,” Roy pointed out. “I mean yeah, if the tabloids get a hold of the story, you’ll have to deal with it. But I’m not talking parade him around Gotham all day. I’m saying take him out for a walk, get some ice cream- something little. At least ease him into it.” Dick was quiet for a moment, before he reached for another plate, began scrubbing it.

“You’re right,” he said, nodding, some of his hair falling into his vision. Roy smiled, reaching out to brush t back, smiling affectionately.

“I’m right more than you’d like to give me credit for. Now, want me to delve into the fact that he doesn’t have a name- or is this enough for one _dad to dad_ conversation?”

Dick chuckled, setting the plate in the dish drainer. “I think that’s enough for now. Besides- you’ve fallen behind pretty badly.” He glanced at the dishes beginning to pile in the drainer, and Roy grinned, picking up his dish towel to play catch up.

*

Roy left shortly after the dishes were done. Jason almost wished he would stay longer- but as it was, it was getting late, and Lian hadn’t taken a nap that day. After dinner and her cookie, she had curled up against Talon on the couch, and by the time her dad and Dick were done with the dishes, she was fast asleep.

Jason noticed that Talon seemed rather content with her there, kept stroking her hair. When he wasn’t, his arm was around her almost protectively, and Jason tried to hide his little smile over it.

He watched as Roy lifted her up carefully, settling her against his shoulder, where she squirmed a little, mumbling. “Thanks for being her pillow,” he offered. Talon only nodded. “Maybe you’d be okay seeing her again? It’s always nice to find a playmate for my little devil. Even if you’re probably bored with her kid games.”

Talon shook his head, and Jason noticed his eyes lit up a little- he smiled even. Roy grinned at that, and Jason pushed himself out of the chair, offered a _let me walk you out_ as they headed towards the door. Dick followed, and Jason heard Talon getting off the couch, following as well.

“Hey, princess, can you wake up and say bye-bye to everyone?” Roy turned, kissed Lian’s temple, and she mumbled again, lifting her head, eyes mostly closed. She yawned as Dick leaned in, kissed one of her round cheeks.

“You be good jelly bean,” he said, and she smiled, sleepy, before Jason was there, kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose. That got her giggling.

“Be good for daddy.”

“Yes Jayjay.” She nodded, before she squirmed, glanced over at Talon. She gave him a sleepy wave.

“Bye pretty face,” she offered- and Jason laughed over that. In fact, they _all_ did. Even Talon was smiling as he stepped closer, and Roy reached out, gave his hair a healthy tussle.

“Keep your dads in line.” Talon studied him for a moment, before he moved in, wrapped his arms around Roy. Roy grinned, returned the hug with one arm, giving him a very firm squeeze. Jason saw Talon press his cheek to Roy’s chest, for a moment, before he began to blush again and pulled back, taking a few steps back and letting his hair fall into his face, trying to hide it.

Dick gave Roy another hug, before Jason fallowed him out into the hallway. They took the elevator, down to the lobby floor, and Jason followed him outside, to his car. He opened the back door for him, so he could settle Lian into her seat.

“Daddy?” she mumbled, and Roy smiled.

“What is it pumpkin?”

“I like him.” She squirmed, yawned. “He was fun. Can we play again?”

“I’m sure Jayjay and Dick would love that.” He gave he a final smile, before shutting the car door, turning to Jason.

“Thank you again,” Jason said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “For coming. It… it meant a lot. It helped.”

“Anytime. I’m always just a phone call away.” He reached out, tugged Jason in, and Jason followed the motion, fell into the hug and got both his arms around Roy, hugging him tightly. Roy rubbed Jason’s back, and Jason sighed, pressed his forehead to his friend’s shoulder. “You’re going to do just fine Jaybird,” he offered, turning and gently pressing his nose to Jason’s hair. “You already are. You and Dick? You’re going to change this kid’s life.”

“I hope you’re right.” Jason lifted his head, and Roy smiled at him- that carefree, easy smile that had always warmed Jason’s entire body.

“I know I am.” He leaned in, offered Jason a very gentle kiss, hit the corner of his mouth, before stepping back, reaching for his car door. “Don’t be a stranger. Call me.”

Jason only nodded, offered a wave, watched as Roy climbed into his car. He didn’t leave to head back upstairs, until Roy had pulled away, had turned at the corner of the street. Until he was gone.

*

Dick was rather happy when, that night- Jason didn’t go out. When they could crawl into bed at a reasonable hour together, after getting the kid tucked away happily on the couch. He’d seemed tired too- worn out probably from his time with Lian.

“It was good to see Roy,” Dick said, leaning back into the pillows, his arms folded behind his head. He was watching Jason, across the room, as he tugged his shirt up over his head, tossed it in the hamper. “And Lian.”

“It was,” he agreed. “She’s gotten big.”

“Right? She’s going to be tall. I hope Roy’s ready to have a kid his height one of these days.” Jason chuckled over that, flicking open the button of his jeans, and Dick watched them fall an inch down his hips. He watched Jason tug them down, step out of them, and felt his belly going slightly tight, over all that skin. He sat up, let his arms fall to his sides- and Jason glanced over at the movement, met his stare.

He quirked up a brow, and Dick knew it must have been in his eyes, the way he stared at Jason like he wanted to pull him apart, piece by piece, just to see how well he could put him back together. He licked his lips, swallowed thickly.

“Come here.” His voice was a little hoarse- but Jason always had a way of undoing him, without even trying. Jason padded across the hardwood floor, bare feet so quiet, and crawled into the bed in just his underwear. Dick reached up, cupped his cheek and helped to hold him still as he tilted his head, pressed his mouth to Jason’s and enjoyed the warmth he knew so well. Jason sighed into the kiss, and Dick dared to suck gently at his lower lip. Jason smiled, as Dick pulled away playfully, before gently pushing his boyfriend down.

Jason fell to the bed, on his back- let out a chuckle as Dick was quick to move over him, box him in and lean down, press his mouth to his neck. “What trouble are you trying to get into?”

“Mmm, the good kind,” he mumbled against Jason’s pulse, before trailing his kisses lower. He hit Jason’s collar bone, and Jason tipped his head back.

“Is this a good idea? What if Junior wakes up.”

Dick paused, glanced up at him- saw the way he was falling into the bliss. “Always gonna be that risk now. Trying to tell me we’re never having sex again?”

“If I am?”

Dick grinned. “We’re getting a divorce.” Jason lifted his head, offered up the kind of smile that told Dick he _knew_ he was kidding.

“We’re not even married, wonder boy.”

“Well then, call a damn priest. And then a lawyer.” He went back to kissing Jason’s warm skin, working down his chest now, pausing to let his tongue roll over one nipple a few times. Jason’s laugh melted into a quiet moan, the kind that had Dick shivering, the kind he had memorized.

He moved lower- didn’t get another protest out of Jason, and knew from the way his boyfriend reached down, stroked at his hair as he trailed kisses along his abdomen that he wouldn’t. Another glance up, and he could see Jason had closed his eyes-

He looked so at peace. Dick wished he could keep him like this, forever.

He tipped back down, kissed down the fine trail of hair that led into Jason’s underwear, before nuzzling the growing bulge there, rubbing his cheek against the shape of Jason’s erection. Jason’s breath hitched, and Dick smiled, tugging the waistband down and wasting no time taking his half-hard cock into his mouth. Jason groaned, his hips pushing up gently, and Dick could feel him still swelling, against his tongue. He hummed in approval, got his hands on Jason’s hips and held him gently as he sucked, bobbing his head until his cock was completely hard, until he could taste the salt of his skin and pre-cum, invading his tongue perfectly.

“Dick.” It came out quietly, and Jason was petting his hair again. Jason was shockingly gentle, when it came to sex. Dick hadn’t exactly been braced for that, the first time they’d gotten intimate. He’d expected bruises, the taste of blood in his mouth- and yes, he’d gotten the bruises- but Jason’s kisses had melted into something sweet, his hands had been shockingly light when Dick had expected them to be hard as stone.

Dick smiled, pulling off to tease the head with his tongue. Jason had let his head fall back into the pillows entirely, his hand falling away, both gripping at the sheets now. Dick sucked at the base of his cock, wished he had the time to torture Jason slowly, to flip him over and tease him until he was begging for something inside him.

God, how long had it been since he’d fucked him?

But this was enough, for now- and Dick was just happy to get the chance to be the cause of Jason’s little noises, as he eased his mouth back down on him. The stretch to his lips was sweet, and he moved quickly, intent on not dragging this out too long.

Jason’s concern was valid- he had no idea if Talon was going to suddenly wander into their room. And he didn’t want to leave Jason like this. Wanted to joy of having him in his arms post-orgasm, when he was lax, warm, when he clung just a little tighter.

Jason’s hips were rocking up gently, meeting of each of Dick’s movements. Dick’s own hips were trying to grind down into the bed- and he couldn’t help it, the way he was hard the moment he had his mouth on Jason. Couldn’t help the way each breath from his boyfriend drove him mad.

“Dick, fuck, _babe_.” Jason’s words were breathy, rushed- and Dick knew how close he was. He eased lower, got most of him into his mouth, before setting a faster pace. A few more bobs of his head, and Jason was gone, pushing up and reaching up to cover his mouth, groaning through his fingers as he trembled, as he came over Dick’s tongue. Dick didn’t move, until Jason’s cock was done pulsing, until he was relaxing to the bed. Only then did Dick push himself up, make a show of swallowing, licking his lips, his eyes going half lidded.

He loved the way Jason tasted. _Always had_. He was sure he’d die, loving it.

Jason was staring up at him, breathing heavily, but a smile forming on his lips. “Come down here,” he managed, and Dick listened, stretched out over him, pressed a heavy, open mouthed kiss to his lips. Jason’s tongue pushed against his own, licked his own taste straight from Dick’s mouth, and had Dick shivering.

Jason grasped him, rolled them over to their sides, and Dick couldn’t help the way he bucked his hips. Jason grinned into the kiss, grasped at his waist and pushed him up, so that he was grinding into Jason’s stomach.

Dick broke off, glanced down at him, as Jason reached between them, tugged Dick’s underwear down just enough- and then it was his cock rubbing against the curves of his abs, leaving a wet smear of pre-cum behind.

“C’mon babe,” Jason whispered, reaching up to get his hands in Dick’s hair, to pull him back in for another kiss. Dick didn’t fight it, didn’t want to- kept rutting against Jason, had to close his eyes to keep them from rolling into the back of his head. He’d always liked this, liked grinding against Jason like Dick was just a senseless kid, like he didn’t know what he was doing.

Jason knew, _Jason always encouraged him_.

“Jay,” he panted, into his mouth, feeling light headed like he _always_ did around Jason. Jason smiled, kept kissing him- and that was what really pushed him over the edge, if Dick was honest. The way Jason kissed him like he couldn’t dream of kissing another person on this earth. The way he kissed Dick like the world started and stopped with him.

Like he could do it until he ran out of breath, could die from it.

Dick’s his stuttered and he groaned into the kiss. Jason just drank it down, let Dick continue to rut against him until his orgasm had subsided, and he was flopping back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt a smile creeping in on his face, and didn’t hide it.

“We need that,” he breathed, and next to him, Jason laughed.

“Yeah. We did. Except I’m a mess now.” Dick turned his head, and Jason gestured to the pearly stains all over his belly, up towards his ribs even. With a devilish smirk, Dick rolled over, pinning Jason back down and lapping them up. Jason shuddered, gave a groan, his breath hitching. “Shit,” he gasped, staring down- catching Dick’s eyes. “Careful babe, or we’ll never get to sleep.”

Dick chuckled, flopping back down on his side and pulling the waistband of his underwear back up, as Jason fixed his own. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he said, as Jason rolled his eyes and slid in against him, pulling the blanket up over them. Dick was, however, even more happy with the idea of getting his arms around Jason, as the slightly larger man bowed his head, snuggled in just under his collar bone.

“Lian liked Talon,” Jason offered, after a few minutes of blissful silence. Dick glanced down at him, but Jason hadn’t lifted his head. “He was good with her.”

“Were you worried he wouldn’t be?” Jason shrugged- and Dick didn’t need him to answer. He was sure he would’ve had the same worry- the kid wasn’t bad. He knew that. But he had a lifetime of conditioning to over come- and who could be sure how he’d react to a _child_.

Apparently, it had been very well.

“Roy thinks we should take him outside,” Dick said, rubbing Jason’s back.

“He said the same thing to me.”

“Not for very long,” Dick continued, “You know. Just to get some fresh air.” He paused for a moment, before inhaling. “Maybe he’s not wrong.”

“He’s not,” Jason agreed, finally looking up. “Not when it comes to _parenting_.” Dick smiled over that.

“Maybe tomorrow we can. Just for a little while. See how he does.” Jason nodded, placed a lazy kiss to Dick’s breast bone. “You know, we’re going to have to come up with a way to explain him. Someday, someone’s going to ask.”

“You mean someday someone’s going to get a picture of Bruce Wayne’s oldest who suddenly has a teenage kid?” Dick nodded.

Yeah, that.

Jason sighed. “Yeah, we will. How about after some sleep though? You set me up to get some good sleep, you know.” Jason offered a lazy smile, the kind that had Dick’s heart beating harder.

“Yeah, good plan. Tomorrow or something.” Seemed like there were a lot of _or somethings_ now- the moment they figured one thing our, five more questions rose up. Dick wasn’t sure if it ever ended.

Still, he squeezed Jason tightly, rubbing his cheek against his cool pillow. Jason smiled, offered up a quiet, _goodnight honey_ \- something so damn domestic and sweet that Dick really wondered if, for a moment, this was his life.

If really, things could be this perfect.

He decided for the night they could be, and with a smile, rubbed a few of Jason’s old scars. “Goodnight babe.”

*

Talon woke in the early hours of the morning. A glance at the window told him, by the easing of the dark sky, that the sun would be rising soon. He stretched, tossed his blanket up and got up, trudging through the penthouse to the bathroom. He felt like he already woke slower, remembered when he used to wake with his mind instantly clear, his body tense. Now he was still pushing sleep form the corners of his mind as he ran the hot water, taking longer than necessary to wash his hands.

He couldn’t help it. He liked the warmth.

He trudged out of the bathroom, heading straight for Dick and Jason’s bedroom instead of the living room. He pushed at the door gently, found them still asleep- Jason on his back, head turned away from his, stretched out- while Dick was sprawled on his belly, cheek pressed tight to a pillow.

Talon couldn’t figure out how he seemed to take up so much space.

He padded across the floor, pulled himself up at the foot of the bed and crawled up, between them. The bed shifted and Dick groaned, mumbling something, before Jason gave his own groan back, his eyes fluttering open. He offered a lazy, lopsided smile at Talon.

“Hey kid.” His voice was hoarse from disuse- but it made Talon smile. It was strange, to smile so much. Jason shifted a little, tugging the blanket back. “Get down here.”

Talon happily squirmed under the blanket, pushing right up into Jason’s chest, sighing into his warmth. He was more comfortable here, between these two, and without even meaning to, he drifted back into sleep, Jason’s arm locked around him.

When he woke a second time, it was to the bed dipping, the sound of Dick walking across the floor, yawning- to Jason tugging him in tighter, nuzzling into his hair. Talon blinked sleep away- wondered how time could disappear like that, how he could shift so easily into contentment with someone- and forgot the thoughts when Jason yawned into his hair, before glancing down at him.

And smiling. “You sleep okay?” Talon nodded- wanted to say he had slept better than he ever had, but wasn’t sure how to form the words for that.

Instead, all he offered again was, “good morning.” It came easier this time- but Jason grinned just the same over it.

“Yeah, it is. It really is.” He rolled onto his back, and Talon sat up, stretching his arms high above his head, as he heard the sink across the hallway, and then Dick, making his way towards the kitchen. Talon glanced down, and Jason was looking at him. “Did you like Lian and Roy, yesterday?”

Talon thought about the little child who had made him _laugh_ , who had fallen asleep with him. Who had been warm and smelled like soap and thought he had a map on his face. He nodded. And then paused, to think about Roy, and the green of his eyes, the dusting of freckles on his face- the pictures that seemed so intricate down his large arms, and the way he smiled-

Talon felt heat flooding his belly and face, and nodded again. He didn’t _understand_ what he was feeling, what this strange excitement was- but his heart was beating faster, akin to the adrenaline he used to get with the cold wind on his face, in his hair-

When excitement stemmed from a knife in his hand, form the promise of the scent of blood in the air- when excitement hoping that he would finally prove himself worthy of being the next gray son.

Jason chuckled. “Good. Lian really liked you. I think it’d be nice, to have Roy bring her around more. I know she’s young, but at least she’s interaction.” Talon only nodded. He wouldn’t mind her being around again.

He wouldn’t mind Roy smiling at him again.

Jason’s grin grew, and he folded on arm up behind his head. “I know that look,” he offered, “That’s the look I think a lot of us have had for Roy, at one point.” Talon frowned, furrowed his brow, confused. “Let me guess- his smile makes you feel fuzzy, and you’re pretty sure there’s a torrent of winged creatures in your belly?”

Talon nodded quickly, felt relief washing over him that Jason understood it.

And Jason- he chuckled, grinning more. “It’s called a crush, kiddo. Welcome to your teenage years.” Talon frowned. _Crush_ insinuated hurting something, and these feelings didn’t make him want to _hurt_ the redhead with the lazy smile and pictures painted on his body. If anything, he wanted to curl up against him, like Jason did.

He’d smelled like some sort of weird heaven, when he had hugged him. Like soap and some sort of cologne that seemed drastically different from what Jason or Dick wore- like grease and oil, beneath that. Like sweat and skin and-

He broke off, because Jason was staring at him- and he realized his cheeks were so heated, that they had to be _red_.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jason offered, sitting up. “Really. It’s totally normal to have a crush- and on Roy? I get it. I had one, at your age.”

“Had what?” Dick was in the doorway now. The scent of coffee brewing was slowly filling the penthouse.

“A crush on Roy.”

“Oh jeez, who didn’t?” He headed back to the bed, sitting on it, cross legged. “God when I was Robin and he was Speedy? Pretty sure I almost walked off a couple of buildings ‘cause I couldn’t stop _staring_.” Dick glanced at Talon and grinned. “I know that look- you get it too kiddo?”

Talon said nothing, reached up and hid his face in his hands. He wasn’t sure why he felt _embarrassed_ , but he did. He felt like he needed to be outside his skin, like he needed _something_ to let all this out.

“Hey, it’s really okay.” Dick, and then his hand on his back, rubbing gently. “Honestly. And you know what? Roy would be flattered. I mean, he’s a little too old for you sweetie. But he’s always flattered.”

Jason nodded, and Talon caught it, peeking out from between his fingers. He let his hands fall to his lap, tangling his fingers together.

“At least you like them,” Jason said, “That’s nice. Good. I’m sure they’d both like to be around more.”

Talon licked his lips. “Nice,” he agreed, and the word came easier than he expected. Jason grinned over it, and Dick did too, leaning over and kissing his temple, leaving the skin tingling. He pulled off the bed then, leaving the room, and Jason reached out, took Talon’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re okay Junior,” he offered, “Really. Don’t worry about anything you’re feeling. You’ll get a handle on it. Trust me, I felt _stupid_ when I was a kid, and I had a crush on Roy _and_ Dick.” He laughed at himself, and Talon nodded.

So, what he was feeling- was this what Jason felt for Dick, too? Was this the emotion between them?

Dick returned, holding two mugs of coffee. He passed one to Jason, who didn’t hesitate to take a sip, as Dick set his own on the nightstand and settled on the bed again, leaning over and stealing a kiss when Jason lowered his mug. Jason hummed his approval, and Talon reached up, touched his lips. He knew what it felt like when Dick and Jason kissed his temple, his hair- knew he liked the feeling, that it was warm, that it made his skin tingle a little.

Dick settled back in the pillows, and Talon watched him for a moment. Then, as Jason took another sip of hs coffee he moved, crawling on the bed and into Dick’s lap. Dick arched a brow, opened his mouth and began to ask, “What’s up kiddo?” when Talon leaned in quickly, cut him off and pressed his mouth to Dick’s.

It was warm. Dick tasted faintly minty, like his tooth paste, and Talon decided that, even as he didn’t really do anything other than press his mouth against his that this wasn’t a _bad_ feeling. He pulled back after a moment, and Dick was just _staring_ at him, his mouth going a little slack.

“Uh,” he started, and Jason began _laughing_ , trying to hide behind his coffee mug. “What just happened?”

“I think you were just your own first kiss,” Jason offered, raising his mug in a mock toast, before taking a sip. Talon glanced at him, and then back at Dick, who still seemed confused.

Had he done something wrong?”

Talon pointed to himself. “Bad?” he asked, and that word- it came too easily from his lips as well.

Dick pulled himself together, shaking his head, even as Talon felt the pit of his stomach opening up to some sort of endless maw. “No,” he said, reaching out, brushing some of his hair back. “No kiddo, you’re not bad. Just… uh. That's… uhm.”

Jason said, letting his hands rest with his mug in his lap. “You kiss people you love,” he offered, “But there’s a certain way you kiss family. C’mere.” Jason motioned him over, and Talon slid off of Dick’s lap. He crawled closer to Jason, sat down, and Jason leaned down, brushed his overly warm lips very quickly and gently against Talon’s. The kiss was chaste, and Jason kept his smile, the whole time. “But usually,” he said, “You kiss them right here.” He leaned in, kissed Talon’s cheek, and Talon felt color and heat rising in them again.

Talon nodded, before he pointed to Dick, and then Jason. Jason smiled then.

“I kiss Dick differently,” Jason offered, “Because I love him differently. That’s all.” Talon frowned. He guessed it made sense- the excitement and happiness he got from Dick and Jason was _definitely_ different than the weird stomach churning excitement he had felt around Roy.

There were so many levels to affection, and he hadn’t been ready for any of them. Hadn’t known what to expect at all. It threatened to be confused- but yet Talon couldn’t wipe the slight curve of a smile off his face.

“Well, now that we’ve had this lovely lesson first thing in the morning,” Dick said, “How about breakfast? I’ll even make it.” He stood up, grabbing his coffee, and Jason snorted.

“Oh god. I’ll get the fire extinguisher.” Dick turned back, stuck his tongue out childishly at Jason, who only raised his mug in a second mock toast.

Talon decided he _liked_ the love that Dick and Jason had. He definitely liked it. He liked that it made _him_ happy, to see them like this.

*

Breakfast turned to a workout, turned to a line for the shower- turned to Dick, on the couch with his laptop, clicking through various options for furniture for the kid’s room.

He and Jason did agree they couldn’t put off getting him settled in.

“What about this?” Dick asked, pointing to a bed frame on his computer. “You like the color little owl?” Talon was sitting next to him, and he squirmed, leaning in and shrugging a shoulder. “You don’t care too much, do you?”

He shook his head, and Dick sighed. He’s gotten the same reaction out of him for all the furniture he’d showed him- and true, he suspected it didn’t matter all that much, but he wanted the kid to have a bit of a say in the matter.

It was going to be his room, after all.

_Oh god it was going to be his room_.

“Having any luck?” Jason asked, leaning against the back of the couch to peer over Dick’s shoulder.

“I might, but someone doesn’t seem to have much of an opinion.” He glanced over at Talon- who offered up a sheepish smile- and _god_ Dick couldn’t even be frustrated with him, if he was honest.

“How about we take a break,” Jason started, “and go out for a bit?” Dick watched as Talon’s face changed, looking a little confused, and Jason reached out, ruffling his hair. “What? Did you think we were keeping you in here forever?” Talon said nothing, and Dick reached his arm around him, tugged him in for a half hug.

“Unless you don’t wanna go anywhere,” he offered, making sure the kid had an out if he wanted it. But Talon was shaking his head, squirming away from Dick’s grasp and standing up excitedly.

Dick and Jason kept Talon tight between them, when they walked out of the apartment, took the elevator down. It was the middle of the afternoon- and there was bound to be people about. They passed a couple that lived on one of the lower floors in the lobby, but moved quickly enough that they barely had a chance to look at them. They’d talked about this, while the kid was in the shower. They would keep it short, keep it somewhat isolated- just get him out into the open, get him some fresh air.

They told themselves no one was going to stare at the kid like he was some sort of nightmare- because they no longer even saw that. Dick thought his dark eyes were pretty, and there was color beginning to show in his dark skin, taken away the ashen hue. His veins even looked less pronounced, than when he had first come home with Dick.

Sure, they were there- but maybe at first glance, someone might not notice.

They walked down the street, to where Dick’s car was parked, and while he fumbled with the keys Jason opened the back door, gestured for Talon to climb in. He did, and Jason walked around, climbing in the backseat as well to keep him company.

“I’ve got a real surprise in store for you,” Dick offered, shutting his own door and starting the car. “We’re going to my _favorite_ ice cream stand. You’re going to love it.” It had just opened, taking advantage of the warm late spring days, and Dick really hadn’t been able to think of something better for a kid than ice cream.

While he drove, he kept stealing glances back, through the rear view mirror. The kid had turned, was watching the world through his window, hands pressed to it. Every now and then, Jason would point over him, telling him something about what they passed- a restaurant that he and Dick used to go to for date nights, places Dick liked to pass on his morning runs.

Every glimpse of the kid’s eyes showed wide, dark orbs glistening with wonder- and Dick wondered if he’d ever seen the city, in the daylight.

He parked the car o the street, felt Talon shifting, leaning up between the two seats. Dick pointed out his window towards the little stand, and Talon twisted, trying to nearly climb up front for a better look. “Hold on kiddo, you can use the door,” Dick teased, as Jason was already climbing out, turning to reach back in and get his hands on the kid’s waist. He playfully yanked him out- and Dick heard a breathy laugh, as Talon collapsed back against Jason’s chest, was held up with one strong arm going around him.

He wondered if the kid even realized he _had_ laughed.

He climbed out himself, shutting the door and walking around it. He took one of Talon’s hands, while Jason took the other- and Dick tried to not let his heart beat rapidly up his throat, as the kid looked all around while they moved, down the sidewalk. While they seemed, for a minute, like a _normal_ family.

They paused a few feet back, watched as a woman was handing ice cream cones down to her two children. Talon inclined his head, and Dick squeezed his hand.

“Trust me, you’re going to love it kiddo. I’m assuming something chocolate?” Talon’s eyes lit up over that, and Dick laughed. He pulled free, taking the last couple steps up to the stand when the woman had left, ordering. While he waited he turned, glanced back- and Talon had squirmed away from Jason’s hand, had taken a few steps towards one of the small green sections the city had put in, to bring a little color and life to the streets. Just a few feet patch of grassy dirt, a slim tree, a few flowers sprouting around it.

Talon crouched down, studying the flowers, inclining his head. He seemed to intent, and Dick wasn’t sure he’d seen someone study a _plant_ that closely since his last encounter with Ivy.

He was tugged from his thoughts when he was passed a cone, and he yelled at Jason to come over. Jason had been watching too, and turned, hurrying over and taking the cone Dick passed him, swirled high with chocolate soft serve, covered with _more_ chocolate sprinkles. Dick took the other two, before they headed over towards Talon, who was reaching out now, delicately touching one of the petals.

“Hey,” Dick said, and Talon turned around, before standing up. Jason offered him to cone, and Talon took it, studying the ice cream. “Go ahead, try it. Start at the top.”

Dick passed Jason his cone as Talon opened his mouth, bit off the tip of the swirl and the sprinkles. There was barely a second before his eyes lit up and he took another bite, bigger now- and then groaned as the chill hit his teeth, his head.

“Careful,” Jason said with a laugh, reaching out to stroke his hair. “It’s called brain freeze, when it gives you a head ache. The trick is to eat it just fast enough that it doesn’t melt.”

Dick would have nodded, but he’d already gone ahead and bitten a massive chunk from his own ice cream, and as the rainbow sprinkles crunched between his teeth, he felt his own skull he swore _shrinking_ as the chill took affect.

Jason frowned, and Dick offered a cheesy smile as he swallowed. “You two are just alike,” he mumbled, licking his own ice cream, before he settled a hand between Talon’s shoulder blades, easing him away. Dick took up right behind them, as they walked slowly down the street- enjoying the warm weather. Talon paused to glance at every little break they found in the side walk, where a slim tree grew, the flowers blooming around it.

“You like them?” Jason asked, after the third pause, and Talon nodded. His ice cream was already down to the cone- and Dick was _impressed_. He hoped it wasn’t took much, that the kid wouldn’t have a stomach ache later. He knew he was still eating smaller portions than Dick or Jason figured was normal for a kid of fourteen.

Talon leaned into Jason, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing. Dick smiled bite into his own ice cream cone, enjoyed the fact that it felt so _easy_ to just stand here, staring at a little patch of flowers.

After a moment, Talon gripped his ice cream cone in his teeth, crouching down and reaching out with both hands, cupping one of the rubs gently. His thumbs moves to caress the petals softly- like the way Dick knew he touched Jason’s cheeks, when Dick had his face cupped in his hands. From the glance he stole at Jason, the look in his eyes- he recognized the motion as well.

“So he likes flowers,” Dick offered, taking a step closer to Jason, watched as the man took another lick of his ice cream. It was beginning to melt- but Dick knew Jason would end up with an ice cream covered hand before he actually _bit_ it. He’d had Jason call him a heathen enough to know Jason, for whatever reason, hated that.

Smiling, Dick leaned in, stole a long lap up the melting ice cream. The black raspberry flavor burst over his tongue, over took his vanilla with the overly-sugared crush of sprinkles. He grinned, and Jason only rolled his eyes.

“You have your own.”

“Yeah well, your tongue’s been here. That’s always a plus.” Jason’s cheeks tinged a little, and Dick chuckled, stealing another lick.

“He is _right there_ ,” Jason mumbled, and Dick glanced down- but Talon was still looking at the flowers, had pulled his hands back to hold his ice cream cone while he munched on it, but seemed otherwise mentally occupied.

“Uh-huh,” Dick offered, smirking. “And he’s pretty distracted for about fifteen more seconds, easily.” He leaned in, took advantage of that, stole a kiss from Jason. Jason gave in the moment his mouth was there, his lips cold- his mouth colder, when Dick licked his way in.

He tasted sweet, and Dick couldn’t help but giggle into his mouth. Jason smiled, and the kiss was sloppy, clumsy- but neither seemed to care, as Jason reached out, grasped at his waist and held him in place. Dick only pulled back to breathe, because his laughter was bubbling up, licked his lips and chanced a glance away-

And found Talon had stood up, was watching them. His own cheeks flushed a little, and he glanced away, as Jason squeezed his waist in an _I told you so_ sort of way.

“Let’s make a loop around the block,” Dick offered, reaching out and taking Talon’s free hand, as the kid popped the last of his cone into his mouth. “Before we head back home. It’s nice out- I think the air is good for us.”

No one disagreed. If anything, Talon clutched Dick’s hand tighter. And everything, for a moment, felt _just fine_.

*

Talon wiggled his toes happily, settled with his legs thrown up over the back of the couch. He’d abandoned his socks the moment they had come back home earlier, and was still enjoying the freedom from now wearing them. His back was settled on the bottom cushion of the couch, hair falling over the side, fanning out, as Dick sat next to him, clicking down his laptop.

He was still buzzing from earlier. _Hours_ had passed, and he swore he could feel the sun on him still. Swore that, despite eating dinner, his mouth still tasted like chocolate. That he could still see the brilliant bursts of color from the flowers, behind his eyelids.

He closed his eyes again, pictured them there, painted a picture of them in his head. He had never seen anything so pretty, just _sitting out in the open_. Sure, he’d seen flowers when he’s gone out at night- but they had been cast in shadow, had always felt sleepy. These were _fresh_. They made him want to lay down right there, on the sidewalk, to stretch his arms out in the hopes that they might mystically grow, might cover him completely.

He heard Dick give a little grunt and opened his eyes. He was still searching for _things_ for the room Jason had told him was going to be _his_. His own space. His own private place where he could disappear, whenever he wanted to. Where he existed, and no one else could touch him.

He had never had that. He hadn’t realized how badly he _wanted_ it.

But every time Dick pointed to something, asked if he liked it- the problem was he did. He liked everything. He liked it all and didn’t know that it mattered specifically what they were putting in there- just that it was his. it was _his_.

“Kiddo, take a look at this.” Talon squirmed, forcing his legs off the back of the couch- and possibly a good move, before Jason caught him- and got up on his knees, leaning against Dick’s arm and shoulder. On his laptop screen was a picture of a pretty floral print, sweeping bursts of colors up over dark fabric. The words plastered all along the screen were nothing but scratches to Talon-

But he couldn’t look away from the colors.

“You liked those flowers so much, I thought maybe you’d like some floral sheets. It’s okay if you don’t-” Talon didn’t let Dick finish. He was just nodding vigorously. In his mind, he was laying in a bed of flowers suddenly, and he wasn’t sure he’d wanted something more than he’d wanted that, in that moment.

Dick grinned, clicking a button, and the screen flashed in movement, before Dick was clicking something, and ti changed again.

“Okay. We’ll get you flower _everything_ if that’s what you want kind.” He grinned, and then, a laugh in his voice, “We better not tell Tim, or he’ll come back for a _second_ shopping trip.”

Talon perked up over that. Did that mean he could _wear_ flowers?

He pulled himself from the thought when he heard heavy, booted footsteps. Jason came into view, was adjusting one of his holsters, helmet free still. Dick pushed his laptop away, standing up and walking over, shoving his hands off to do it himself.

“I think I got it all figured out,” Dick was saying, as he let his hands run off the holster, along Jason’s chest. Talon wondered if it was possible to feel his heart beat, through the breast plate. To feel the heat he knew just radiated off Jason’s chest. “I found a nice dark wood bed frame, dresser. Even a little desk. It should all fit. And we just picked the cutest floral sheets.”

“Really?” Jason asked, glancing over at Talon. Talon nodded. He didn’t really know about the rest of the stuff Dick was talking about- and honestly, he didn’t really care. He was still wrapped up in the idea of sleeping on flowers. Wishing he could absorb their color. “That’s great.”

“We have to set up a delivery time for everything,” Dick pointed out, “And we have to paint the room, before that.”

Jason grinned, slipping past Dick and walking over to the couch. He sat down in near-full gear, lifted an arm, and Talon took advantage of it, crawled over, right onto his lap so he could get both his arms up around Jason’s neck, lean into him. His leather jacket was well worn, oddly soft against his cheek- smelled like smoke and gunpowder.

Jason sometimes smelled like smoke, although Talon had yet to see the source for more than a glimpse, if he peered out the window, could see Jason standing outside with a burning cigarette in hand. Somehow, it worked with him.

“Well, if we can settle on a color tomorrow, I can go pick it up and get started. With _three_ sets of hands, we’ll have it done in no time.” Talon arched a brow, and Jason leaned in, brushed his mouth against his cheek. The kiss had Talon’s stomach jumped up towards his ribs. “Oh, you’re not getting out of helping us, little wing.”

Talon frowned, for a moment confused. That was _Dick’s_ name for Jason. He heard Dick moving, felt the slight movement of the couch as he sat on the arm- and then felt his hand on his back, rubbing soothingly between his shoulders.

“Someone passing the torch?” he teased, and Jason just grinned.

“Only seems fair. I was _your_ little wing, this is the closest I’ll get to ever having you be mine.” Another kiss, this time to Talon’s temple- and he couldn’t stop the way his stomach kept flipping, how utterly _happy_ he felt, in that moment.

“He’s still my baby owl,” Dick offered, and Talon tipped his had back, glancing up at him. “It’s in those pretty eyes of his.” Talon felt color rising on his cheeks, heat, but he smiled, and Dick ruffled his hair affectionately. The moment his hand pulled away, both of Jason’s were on his waist, digging in like Lian’s had, and suddenly Talon’s breath was rushing out of him in gasps, a cracked laugh bubbling up, until it was a shriek, and he was squirming, trying to get away from Jason.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jason offered, before Dick suddenly came crashing down on Jason’s shoulder, clutching at his head and covering his face with part of his arm.

“Fly little owl!” Dick yelled playfully, and Talon squirmed right out of Jason’s grasp, thumped down on the floor as he fell, before he spun, pushed himself up, was bolting from the kitchen, a sound following him, echoing in his skull.

It took until he was grasping the kitchen counter and hoisting himself up for him to realize to it was _his laughter_.

He grinned, arching up and grasping the top of the fridge, pulling himself up onto it. It wasn’t ideal, as he knew it wouldn’t be for a perch, the first time he’d noticed how close it was to the ceiling. But he hunch over anyway, content up high, as he heard a loud _thump_ , which had to be someone landing on the floor.

When Jason appeared in the kitchen a moment later, he assumed it was Dick, probably sprawled out on the living room floor.

Jason looked up at him, and broke into laughter. Talon grinned, so hard his cheeks ached, and he leaned over a little, his hair tussled, falling over his shoulders, into his face.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Jason said, “I’m not climbing up on the counter to get you. C’mon down here little wing. I won’t tickle you again.”

Talon studied him, glanced at the drop- knew it was something he could land _easily_ , even in the confined space.

But then Jason was adding, “C’mon, I’ll catch you.”

And something about that had Talon’s heart up in his throat. Jason held his arms out, and Talon studied him for a moment, the pretty sparkle to his grey eyes, the curve of his smile-

And before he was even thinking, he was tossing himself off the fridge. There was a moment of pure, joyous free fall- and then Jason’s arms, around him, spinning them both around once, before he was clutched tightly to Jason’s chest. Talon curled into him, let Jason cradle him like he was _small_ , and realized that he had trusted him, without a second thought. Without even a first thought.

He hadn’t had a doubt that Jason would catch him. He hadn’t thought for a moment that there would be any repercussions to flinging himself down, to letting himself fall.

He smiled to himself, as Jason carried him back out towards the living room, where Dick was still sitting on the floor, smiling at the two of them. Smiled to himself, and pressed his ear to Jason’s chest, searching for his heart beat beneath his breast plate, and finding the subtle _thump_ of it, within his ribs.

Even when he was playfully tossed onto the couch, and Dick was there, suddenly showering his cheeks with little kisses, leaving him giggling, the sound was in his head. Setting a pattern for his own heart beat, giving him some sort of rhythm to clutch onto.

Some sort of pattern, that he could feel threading around his fingers, for him to clutch onto- should any of this ever overwhelm, ever become too much for him to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come back on Saturday to see our little murder baby meet even _more_ of the family- and maybe finally get a name! (That sounded like a bad trailer or something, I'm so sorry...)


End file.
